Second Best
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?
1. Prolouge

Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?  
**Warning:** This fanfic contains angst, some out of characterness, hints of SoraNami, Kairi bashing, and the upsetting of Namine (which should never be done!).

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own this plot.

* * *

'He was like my savior, he noticed me. Please don't take him away!'

Drawings bursting with color littered the floors and walls of a large white room. Sitting on the only piece of furniture, was a small girl. Her skin was deathly pale, almost matching her white dress, and her hair was the color of corn silk. Her bright blue eyes looked down at a large sketchbook in her lap, the pencils in her hands moving at lightning speed.

The drawing was of a boy, relatively close to her age. It was shaded in many unusual colors but one could tell he had dark hair. His face was that of one in a gentle sleep. Slowly the girl dropped the pencils and closed the sketchbook.

Crystal clear teardrops fell onto the cover. The girls frail body shook as she sobbed, her grip on the book tightening.

"It isn't fair..." she whispered, tears leaving wet trails on her smooth skin. "It's not fair... I waited so long for him to find me."

Sora. Sora was the boy who saved her from her prison. Sora was the person who made her non-existent heart race. Sora was the one she truly loved.

But who could love a Nobody?

Sora loved another. A girl with wine colored hair who shared the same face as Namine. Kairi.

"Why couldn't he love me instead?"

Now Sora slept. He slept so she could undo the sins she had committed. Namine had tore apart his memories, made him forget the one close to his heart. At first she only did it so Marluxia and Larxene wouldn't hurt her, but then as she looked through the memories, she learned more about Sora.

She knew his entire life. She knew his fears, his hopes and dreams. She knew how determined he was to find Kairi and another boy named Riku. She knew more about him than they ever would.

Namine fell for Sora. And she fell hard.

But who could blame her? Sora was the perfect guy. He was sweet and funny. Caring and understanding. He knew how to light up anyone's day and he would protect those close to his heart.

However, there was no room in it for Namine. She was nothing to Sora. Just someone he would soon forget.

"Sora.. Sora..!" Namine cried harder, putting the sketchbook on the floor. For fear it would ruin under her tears. He was her light, he was the one who made her feel like a somebody. Now she had no one.

Nobody special for the Nobody.

She got up from her chair and walked around the room. She frowned, hating the bleak white walls. It was still a prison for her.

She may not have been tortured and forced to tear apart Sora's memories; but now she was forced to put them back together and she was still not allowed to leave. What was different about it?

Namine looked at the drawing lining the walls. Most were of Sora and his past. The setting was usually on a small island with Kairi and Riku.

She gave a tearful smile as she walked past the ones of them as children. She never had a childhood. She would never have memories like this.

She stopped at one drawing that did not have Kairi and Riku in it. It was of Sora and another boy who looked identical to him, except he had spikey blond hair instead of brown.

"Roxas..." Namine whispered.

Roxas was Sora's Nobody. Namine had never met him personally. She wondered what he was like. Was he just like Sora? Did he have that same adorable smile he did? Would he hold her hand like Sora did for that one instant?

Would Roxas be able to heal the broken heart that didn't exist?

She wanted to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I cry when I write this story. I feel so sorry for Namine all the time, having to give up Sora and be with Roxas instead. I'll update ASAP. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?  
**Warning:** This fanfic contains angst, some out of characterness, hints of SoraNami, Kairi bashing, and the upsetting of Namine (which should never be done!).

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own this plot.

* * *

For days Namine watched Roxas live his so-called 'life' in the computer generated town. She almosted pitied him. His life and memories were all fake. The people he called his friends in reality had no clue he even existed.

As she watched him, she noticed how different he was compared to Sora. He didn't smile as much and wasn't as optimistic as the bruenett. He always seemed to space out and for some reason fought for fun in something called 'Struggle'.

But there were similarities as well. Like Sora, Roxas cared deeply about his friends and on the rare occassions when he laughed, it lit up Namine's world. He also had that same face as Sora.

But Roxas wasn't Sora. He would never be like Sora. He wasn't the boy Namine fell in love with.

But Namine couldn't really love. With that in her mind, she decided that she could make do with Roxas. They looked alike, so why couldn't Namine just shift her 'feelings' over to the blond?

Sure he was second best... But so was Namine.

Namine bided her time, going back and forth between the Mansion she was confined in and Twilight Town. She watched as Roxas fought in Struggle tournaments and chatted with his friends.

She also saw him develop a crush on a girl named Olette. She saw the look on his face when he spoke to her.

Namine often wondered how Roxas would feel if one told him he didn't truly like Olette. He would be heart broken, so to speak. Even more so when he finds out that his Olette isn't real.

One day, Namine got tired of watching and decided to talk to Roxas.

She watched as the replicas of his friends froze in mid-step, she saw Roxas have a mini-freak out.

"Hello, Roxas." said Namine, appearing like a ghost in front of him.

Roxas let out a small yelp, wondering where the mysterious girl came from. "You... You know my name?" his voice wasn't like Sora's. It was deeper, and not as happy.

Namine gave a coy smile. "I know a lot of things about you. I wanted to meet you for so long." Lies. She didn't truly want to meet Roxas. She really wanted to see Sora again, awake and smiling.

But Roxas would have to do for now.

Roxas gave her a confused look.

"My name is Namine." she spoke again. "I would like speak with you again, Roxas." her smile couldn't have been any more fake. Roxas didn't seem to notice.

Before Roxas could speak she ran off into the ally, the spell over Olette and Pence breaking. They moved again, and looked at their friend. He looked panicked.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Fastest update I have ever done. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?  
**Warning:** This fanfic contains angst, some out of characterness, hints of SoraNami, Kairi bashing, and the upsetting of Namine (which should never be done!). Also this is kind of in an Alternate Universe. I'll try to stick to the KH plot but really... don't care.

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own this plot.

* * *

"Roxas, no one was there." said Olette desperatly.

When everything seemed to be normal Roxas, Olette, and Pence returned to the usual spot. Roxas was frantic, his encounter with Namine really spooked him. He tried to tell them what happened, but they didn't believe him.

"Buddy, we were there the whole time. There was no blond girl talking to you." Pence said, he was getting a little worried.

"But I know I saw a girl. Something happened and you two sorta froze up and she appeared out of no- Stop looking at me like that!" Roxas yelled. His so-called friends were looking at him like he was crazy. "I... I'm not making this up." he said softly, looking down at the ground.

Hayner looked at the other two warily, unsure of what to do in this situation. He wasn't there so he really had no clue what had happened.

"Rox, buddy..." Hayner began, picking out his words carefully. He didn't want to upset Roxas more than he was. "Maybe you should go home, you're obviously too stressed out." If Roxas was having hallucinations again it wouldn't be good for any of them. "I mean... You're probably worried about the big Struggle tournament tomorrow. Go home, take a nap or something."

Olette and Pence nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Roxas." Olette said. "I don't want you to get hurt because you're worring over something." she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, smiling sweetly up at him. "Go home and get some rest."

Roxas's frown disappeared. Olette was the one person who could wipe away all his worries and fears. He gave a small sigh, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Alright, Olette. I'll go home." he said, looking into her beautiful green eyes. He had always had a small crush on his friend. He wondered if she felt the same way. He stared into her eyes for a second, noticing something off. "..."

Olette just smiled up at him. "Alright. Go on silly!" she said, practically pushing him out of their hide-out.

Roxas gave a small wave before hopping onto his skateboard, heading back to his house.

As he passed by the inhabitants of Twilight Town, he thought about Olette. She was so cute! Her emerald green eyes always shined so brightly and her dark brown hair framed her pretty face so perfectly.

He finally reached his house and as he climbed the stairs to his room his thoughts shifted from Olette to that strange girl. Namine, was it?

She was pretty he supposed. So pale and fragile looking. Like a china doll. He wondered if she would crack if he touched that white skin. But behind the shock of her pale skin she was very pretty.

As he sat on his bed he started to think. Where did Namine come from? He had never seen her before but she seemed to know him. He closed his eyes and in his mind he compared Namine and Olette.

They were both very beautiful girls, but complete opposites in the looks department. Olette had a healthy complection, dark hair and wore bright colors. Namine looked almost sickly and wore white.

Then he thought about their eyes. Namine had deep ocean blue eyes that seemed so familiar to him. Olette's eyes.. Were pretty but they were dull a lot. Like she wasn't all there most of the time.

"Namine.." Roxas whispered. "... I hope I get to meet her again." she was an interesting girl. He wanted to get to know her, maybe be her friend. He also wanted to find out how she knew him, and why she seemed like a ghost.

He sighed as he fell asleep, falling back into the strange dreams that plagued him every night. About a boy who shared his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My apologies for the chapters being so short, but if I make them long like my others stories then I'll never get them updated. Plus I like doing short chapters, it makes it easier for a story like this. And yes it seems like I'm making fun of Roxas and such... But I am. It's just so easy. Don't get me wrong, I adore Roxas. It's just too easy to make fun of him for being 'crazy'.

I would like to thank Insperation of Imagination, musiclover2399, and NinjaSheik for the review. I really appreciate it.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?  
**Warning:** This fanfic contains angst, some out of characterness, hints of SoraNami, Kairi bashing, and the upsetting of Namine (which should never be done!). Also this is kind of in an Alternate Universe. I'll try to stick to the KH plot but really... don't care.

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own this plot.

* * *

**_Restoration at... 15%.._**

Namine let out a tired sigh, putting her sketchbook down on the table. There was only so much she could do in a day. DiZ said it was important for her to restore Sora's memories as soon as possible, but it tired her out. She only had so much energy in the day.

If she kept up at this pace she would collapse. Using her powers over memories drained her of her energy.

"Namine!" DiZ's voice echoed through out the Mansion. Namine often wondered how he did it. There were no speakers, and certainly DiZ did not have enough magic in him to amplify his voice that much.

"Namine.." the voice said again. "Why have you stopped? I did not give you permission to rest."

Namine hated DiZ. He hated her.

Namine hated him because he was cold and cruel and didn't treat her fairly.

DiZ hated Namine only because she was born without a heart. That wasn't fair to the blond girl. It wasn't her fault. Kairi gave her heart to Sora; No one could have predicted Namine would have been born.

"Get back to work!" came the voice again.

Namine frowned, picking her sketchbook up again and opening it to the last page she was working on. She grabbed her pencil and began drawing again. As her pencils moved across the page, the memory she was restoring came to life in front of her; It was like watching an old film.

It was a scene from Sora's childhood. Sora and Riku had found Kairi washed up on the shore of Destiny Island. Namine wished she could draw herself in the scene too. She didn't want to erase Kairi from Sora's thoughts again, she only wanted to include herself.

She knew if she did that, maybe Sora would still love her.

She also knew that DiZ would get very angry with her if she did. He wanted Sora's memory restored to exactly as it was before he entered Caslte Oblivion. He wanted no trace of Namine left in his mind, not even during his adventure in Marluxia's lair.

There really was no room in Sora's heart for her. Not even for a tiny memory.

Namine started to cry again as she drew, she wanted to be with Sora. She wanted to see his smiling face and hear him tell her that it was alright. That he still cared for her, even if she was just a Nobody.

But she would never hear that. She would never see him again. Even if she did all she would get would be a 'Who are you'.

Then she remembered Roxas.

He wasn't the real Sora, but he was still the next best thing. Perhaps he would be able the cheer her up? He didn't really know her...

But that could be changed.

Namine did say she wanted to talk to him again, and that was what she was going to do. She didn't want to be alone in this world. She knew that soon Roxas would disappear into Sora's heart, but maybe she could stop that.

Sora didn't really need his Nobody back, did he? He had his heart, there was no need for Roxas to return to his body. He did just fine so far without him.

After all, Kairi was doing alright without Namine.

Namine put her sketchbook down and quickly ran out of the white room, leaving the mansion before DiZ could realize she was gone.

It was night time outside of the Mansion.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Another short chapter, but as i said before it allows me to update quicker. I apologize if I made Namine seem selfish/bitchy/cruel. ... I don't like seeing her all innocent and sh!t. She's not. :|

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: While Sora sleeps Namine put together the memories she tore apart. She sat alone in that white room. There was no one to love the Nobody. Then she remembered Roxas. He was just like Sora, wasn't he? Could she settle for Second Best?  
**Warning:** This fanfic contains angst, some out of characterness, hints of SoraNami, Kairi bashing, and the upsetting of Namine (which should never be done!). Also this is kind of in an Alternate Universe. I'll try to stick to the KH plot but really... don't care.

**Disclaimer:** I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own this plot.

* * *

Namine had never been in Twilight Town during the 'night'. It wasn't really night time though. Near the mansion it was pitch black and all she could see were a few faint stars. The town seemed to be caught right at a sunset. The sun was not visible but it was not dark yet. The usual sleepy orange sky was now more of a reddish color with a purple tint. It was very pretty.

As she walked down the clay colored streets, she saw lights turn on in most of the buildings. She could see families in the windows; Mothers and fathers kissing their children goodnight before heading off to bed themselves. Namine let out a small, almost envious, sigh.

How she longed to have a family like that, if only for one night. The only family she would ever have would be her drawings. It was then that she once again envied Roxas. It was only for a short time, but he had friends and a family. Yes, they were just data-images, but at least he had them. Fake or not, 'they' still cared about him.

But soon they wouldn't matter to Roxas. Either he would return to Sora's heart.. Or Namine would make sure those beautiful blue eyes were only on her.

She sighed, thinking of his eyes. They were identical to Sora's in almost every way. The only difference was that Sora's had a special light to them. They were forever kinda and gentle. Roxas's eyes were just a tad bit duller, still gentle though. She loved how the corners of their eyes would crinkle when they smiled. It was so cute.

If one were to look out their window right now they would have thought they saw a ghost. Namine's pale skin and white dress contrasted with everything around her. She almost glowed in the near night's air.

But no one looked out their windows. There was no need to. The inhabitants of Twilight Town wouldn't even dream of a girl walking down the street at this hour. Even if they did, why bother? She was only a Nobody. A Nobody without a claim to this world or any other world out there. She began to hum as small tune, something she once heard DiZ hum. It didn't sound right when she hummed it. It had no emotion to the beautiful melody she heard from the man when he was in one of his rare, content moods.

As she hummed her voice echoed through the empty streets, reverberating against the walls. It was loud enough to maybe wake a mouse, but somehow she managed to wake up something bigger than a common rodent.

* * *

_Roxas was having another dream. He was on an island that he had never been to, but it felt like home to him. He was talking to a boy and a girl that he had never met, but it was like they were his life-long friends. He was walking along the beach, enjoying the warm rays of the sun._

_No.. Not him. This wasn't him. He was seeing it through his eyes, but he had no control of what his body was doing. It was like watching a film through the main actor's point of view. He didn't like it. He didn't like having control of what went on in his life._

_But this wasn't his life, was it? This was someone else's life, not his. _

_What was the person's name? He had heard it in the dreams so many times. The boy had a lot of friends, or at least aquaintences. It started with an 'S'..._

_He heard someone calling his name. Not __his but the other boy's. He turned around and saw the girl again. She was very pretty, or at least that boy thought so. She was... Unique. No one on this island had red hair like hers. It shined nicely in the light, framing her pale, familiar face._

_"So-" The sound of the waves drowned out her voice. "C'mon! Riku's waiting for us!" she said, pulling him-no_ him_- along. _

_As they walked he heard another sound, _outside_ the dream. Someone was humming a soft song. It was beautiful, but it didn't sound right. There was nothing to support the beautiful notes. It was like the singer had no soul.._

_Or no heart._

Roxas woke with a start, blue eyes frantically looking around his room_. _"Another dream about him..." he whispered to himself, looking down at his blue bedspread. Everything about his room was blue or had something to do with the ocean; Except for the lamp that was in the shape of a star. He didn't know why he had that, or where it even came from. But he liked it, looking at the stars calmed him and allowed him to think beyond the usual fifteen year old boy stuff.

It was as he stared at that lamp that he heard that noise again. Someone was humming, just outside. He got onto his knees and opened the window next to his bed, peering down onto the street.

He almost jumped at what he saw.

There just strolling down the street was that girl from earlier. Namine. He noticed as he looked at her that her features seemed more familiar. Like something from a dream.

_' -a... Don't ever change.'_

Who was it that said those words? Roxas shook the thought out of his head and looked back down at Namine. He couldn't help but feel like something was connecting them.

At the same time it felt like something was missing. Just like with Olette, but at the same time it was on a deeper level.

"Namine..?" he barely whispered her name, but the blond girl must have heard him.

She looked right up at him, her blue eyes gazing into his.

He noticed something odd in her eyes. Olette's eyes were dull, but they were kind. Namine's were full of a light that seemed out of place, but her eyes held no emotion whatsoever. She was looking right through him. Roxas saw her mouth a name, but it wasn't his. It had the same number of syllables, and it felt like she was calling his name, but it wasn't his name.

It was _his_.

The two continued to stare into the others' eyes. A buzzing noise filled Roxas's ears. It was so annoying! He started to get a headache.

The noise stopped when he looked away from Namine for a moment. When he looked back down she was no longer in the street.

Roxas heard someone calling his name. Or was it the other boy's name again? He couldn't tell.

He felt the warm, soft mattress hit his back. Before he realized that he fell over, his eyelids grew heavy and everything got dark.

_Another dream began to take over. Once again he was not in control of his actions, but this time it was really him in the dream, not that boy._

_A man with spiky hair and burning green eyes was yelling at him not to leave. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well that took a little longer than intended, but I'm still updating faster than any other of my stories. Be happy for this. This chapter is a little longer than the others.

I would very much appreciate some reviews, you will get a cookie if you do.


End file.
